User blog:Historyfan15/Thomas and the Magic Railroad (My Version)
Thomas the Tank Engine was a little blue engine who always tried to be really useful. He and all his friends lived on the Island of Sodor. Life on the Island of Sodor was very peaceful and happy. But on this beautiful island where engines could talk and the railway was really reliable and right on time, trouble was brewing... The Fat Controller was going on a vacation and all the engines were doing their best to be really useful. (At Maithwaite Station)' Gordon: Three, four, five, six- Thomas: Seven, eight. Who do we appreciate? Practicing your numbers, Gordon? That's a good engine. Gordon: I'm counting how many seconds late you are. Heh, what does that sign say, hmm? Thomas: (teasingly) Hmm, it says "Gordon is a big, blue, bossy buffers." (chuckles) Gordon: (angrily) Why, you little- (Whoosh!) 'Suddenly, a big diesel engine raced past them. ' Diesel 10: GET OUT OF MY WAY, YOU BLUE PUFFBALLS! Gordon: W-w-what in the name of Sodor was that?! Thomas: That ''was a problem. I call him Diesel 10. 10 out of 10 for being a bully. The Fat Controller sent him to help us, but he doesn't seem too happy by the looks of it. Gordon: Oh, let me guess. He's one of ''those diesels? Thomas: Bingo. Gordon: (sighs) Brilliant, just brilliant. (Further down the line) Percy: Thanks for keeping me company at the scrapyards, Toby. The noise from that place can very... Toby: Scary? Yes, I agree. But we must be brave and- (Whoosh!) Percy and Toby: (coughing from the dust) (At Wellsworth Station) Henry: So then he said "It isn't wrong, but we just don't do it." (chuckles) Edward: (chuckles) Oh, yes. I remember that. (Whoosh!) Edward: Oh! Henry: Hey! Watch it, you! (At Tidmouth Sheds) James: Sandal, fly! Boo, fly! Shoo, fly! That's it! (sees Thomas backing down onto the siding next to him) Better still, buzz off! (Bump!) Thomas: Oof! James: Watch where you're going, clumsy clots. Thomas: And hello to you, too, James. What are you doing in the sheds, though? James: I'm feeling a little blue, which isn't so hot when you're red. Thomas: Eh? James: I got shut up for refusing to take trucks to the smelters' yard. Diesel 10: Shame, though. I would have had a field with you! Thomas and James: (gasp) Diesel 10: Well, well, well. Two little steam engines ready for the scrapyard? James: Buzz off, you! Diesel 10: (stretches out his claw: Pinchy) You wanna keep talking, red? James: Eep! Diesel 10: Well, I don't have time to mess with you lot. I've got important business to attend while the Fat Hatt is away. (cackles and purrs away) James: Why, that over-sized box on wheels! Thomas: (as he follows Diesel 10) And that's Sir Topham Hatt to you, Diesel 10! And we know what you're here for! The lost engine! James: What lost engine? (At the carved boulder at the quarry) Diesel 10: While the boss, Sir Topham Hatt, is away, we diesels will play. Splatter: Heh, that rhymed. (chuckles with Dodge) Diesel 10: As I was saying... Dodge: Oh? Diesel 10: We're going to make life miserable for those steaming heaps of trash on wheels. Splatter: Oh? Diesel 10: This island doesn't need them. It needs more diesels like us! There's no use for steam engines these days. They're history! Splatter: But how are we going to do that? Dodge: Aren't there like seven of them and three of us? Diesel 10: Which is why I would to introduce you two...(unhinges his claw)...to Pinchy! (cackles, CLUNK!) Ow, Pinchy, I hate when you do that! Splatter: I don't think he meant to do that. Dodge: Nope. Splatter and Dodge: (chuckling) (At Tidmouth Sheds) Toby: What's important is stand up on our own wheels to Diesel. Henry: Toby's right. Diesel knows that the lost engine in the legend really exists. James: What engine? Percy: What legend? Edward: There's a legend of an engine that has magic which makes her more powerful than Diesel will ever be. That's why he wants to find her. Percy: Then we'd better find her first. James: Leave it to the big engines, Percy. (chuffs out of Tidmouth Sheds) Gordon: Indeed. (follows after James) Thomas: Little engines can do big things. Especially when they have nice blue paint like me. (Harold flies into view) Harold: Routine fly by, chaps. Hello. (Swoosh!) Thomas: Oh! Harold: Oops. Sorry, troops. Bit of a dust-up. Love to stay and clean. Got to go. Bye now. Splatter: Eh, did you mean to look like that? Dodge: Ah, no. Splatter: Eh, neither did I. Thomas: This must be Diesel's doing. Achoo-choo! (Nighttime at Tidmouth Sheds, where all the engines are sleeping) 'Meanwhile, Diesel 10 was planning to get rid of the steam engines once and for all. ''He ''wanted to run the railway. ' Diesel 10: Alright, Pinchy, my little bucket of badness. Time to feast yourself. (snoring coming from inside the sheds) (CRASH! CRUNCH!) Edward: Oh, d-d-dear me! Thomas: Cinder and ashes, it's Diesel! Gordon: Diesel? Oh, no! Hmm? Diesel 10: (cackles) Rise and shine, puffballs! Consider this a warning because you won't like tomorrow. (reverses back into the darkness) (Wellsworth Station, the next morning) 'Thomas and the other engines knew now that protecting the lost engine from Diesel 10 was more necessary than ever. ' Berties: (honks horn as he passes) Smile, you steamers. It's a sunny day. James: It's not sunny because Diesel 10 attacked our sheds last night. Thomas: Now what do we do? Henry: My smokebox doesn't feel sunny. It feels stuffed up. Gordon: Nasty fumes from dingy Diesel. Henry: And Diesel is after the lost engine. Edward: And if he finds her, I fear that will destroy us all. Gordon: What? Even an engine as big as me? Edward: Yes, Gordon. Even you. Percy: And even an engine as small as me. Gordon: (snorts) Oh, please. Thomas: Aaaa-CHOO! (Clank!) James: Say it, don't spray it, Thomas. Toby: Is everything alright, Thomas? Thomas: I've still got sneezing powder up my funnel. (begins to chuff away) Now, I've got a branchline to run. Toby: Then, the rest of us, get back to work. '''Thomas was determined to prove that little engines could be really useful, too. That night, he and Percy were right on time doing the mail route. (Nighttime at Knapford Station) Diesel 10: (cackles as he passes Toby's shed) Toby: Hmm, something seems strange about Diesel tonight. I'd better follow him. Percy: (chuffs into Knapford Station and stops next to Thomas and Edward) Uh, Thomas, Edward? I was thinking, how does the magic in the lost engine work? Thomas: By gold dust. Edward and I were just talking about it. Edward: Why, yes. And the legend of the lost engine. Percy: (as Diesel 10 eavesdrops from the shadows) Well, if there's a lost engine, maybe there's a lot railway, too. Edward: There is. There's a set of buffers on the far end of the island that are rarely used. Percy: And buffers are at the end of a railway. Edward: Yes, Percy. On a secret railway. Thomas: (as Diesel 10 oils past Knapford to his own shed) Belonging to the lost engine. Edward, Percy, you're both clever. Edward: Hmm. Something doesn't seem right. I can feel something suspicious in my pistons. Thomas: Ooh, my wheels are suddenly feeling very wobbly. I think Diesel's around here. Toby: (chuffs into the station next to Edward) I'm sorry, you three. Diesel heard every word you said. I caught him eavesdropping on you while I was in my shed. I was behind him after all. (Thomas and Percy groan in disappointment) I'm going after him to see what he does next. You'd better carry on and get the mail delivered. Edward: I'm going with you, Toby. Wherever Diesel's going, Splatter and Dodge will be there. Percy: Oh, you're both very brave. Toby: Oh, Diesel won't bother with old engines like us. Edward: (as he and Toby chuff out of the station) Quite right, He thinks we're really useless. The diesels were plotting to destroy the buffers that lead to the lost engine's magic railway. (Edward and Toby chuff slowly and worriedly into the scrapyards, the mist covering them from view of the shed)' ''Toby: (''whispering)'' There he is, Edward. You still up to this? Edward: (''whispering) I always have been, Toby. Diesel 10: We don't know where the entrance to the Magic Railway is, and we don't know which are the right buffers to destroy. Toby: (whispering) Hmm, what? Edward: (whispering) Shh, listen. Splatter: W-w-what are we going to do? Dodge: Yeah, yeah, that's good, of course. Diesel 10: So...we'll have to destroy them all! (Clunk! Clunk! Clunk!) Edward: (whispering) We've got to delay him! Toby: (whispering) We've got to distract him! (Toby rings his bell and Edward blows his whistle) Diesel 10: IT'S THE OLD TEAPOTS! SMASH THEM! (Pinchy smashes into one of the shed's supports, causing the shed to fall on the diesels, causing Edward and Toby to chuckle) Pinchy! Don't make me come up there! Toby: (chuckling) Good show, Edward. Edward: (chuckling) You too, Toby. (Edward and Toby chuff out of the scrapyards) Splatter: Uh, boss? Did you mean to let the roof fall in? Dodge: Like all the way? Diesel 10: I always...mean what I do. Ya' rattletraps. (groans) ''' (The next morning)' '''Diesel was in a dump, but the steam engines were right on track. (Commence "Really Useful Engine" Song montage)' ''Thomas: Morning, Henry. What's the matter? Henry: My fire's slow at starting today. Thomas: You just need a fresh set of coal. That's why I'm collecting coal trucks for you. Henry: Oh, thank you, Thomas. '''Near a set of old buffers, Thomas set to work collecting the coal trucks. But the last truck was not coupled properly. Thomas didn't notice the coal truck sliding quietly backwards. He didn't notice it mysteriously disappear through the old buffers. ' Thomas: There you are, Henry. Fresh Island of Sodor coal for you. Henry: And five trucks of them. How generous of you, Thomas. Thomas: Yes, five trucks...five? (looks back) I thought I had six. Henry: (blows whistle and chuffs away) See you later, Thomas. Thomas: See you later, Henry...I guess. (Later, Thomas chuffs next to Percy at the water tower with Annie and Clarabel) Thomas: I was up near the buffers when the last coal truck disappeared. Percy: Wait a minute. Disappeared? Thomas, do you realize what this means? Thomas: What? Percy: (excitedly) It means we've found the entrance to the Magic Railway! Thomas: Of course! Percy, gather all the other engines. We've got to protect those buffers at all costs. '''Percy gathered the other engines and they followed Thomas to the old buffers. Thomas looked down at the buffers. He knew that if Lady was brought back, they would be safe, but he was feeling rather nervous. So were the other engines. Henry: What if it's dark in there? Thomas: Dark? James: And cold? Thomas: Cold? Gordon: What if his wheels don't work? Toby: But what if they do? Percy: And how will he get back? Edward: Because he's a really useful engine and he'll find a way. (the other engines look at Thomas with support) Thomas: (with newfound confidence) Then...I'll try. Let me back up first, though. (reverses back a few yards...then charges at the buffers) Little engines can do big things! (Sparkle, sparkle, sparkle) The Magic Railway was dark and cold, but it was also... Thomas: So...beautiful. Thomas found the missing coal truck in a siding. With the truck coupled properly, he continued along the Magic Railway. Thomas passed through another set of buffers and into a world he had never been before. This was the other end of the Magic Railway and the home of Lady the Golden Engine. ''' 'Lady: Well, well, well. I don't get many vistors here these days. Thomas: Are you who I think you are? Lady: Yes, I'm Lady, the lost engine of the Magic Railway. I haven't run in many years. There's been no coal that can make me steam, except coal from the Island of Sodor. Thomas: Well, I've got a truck of coal from Sodor. You could use it to steam again. Lady: That would be most generous of you, Thomas. Thomas: How do you know my name? Lady: I know a lot of things. I know for a fact that you're the number one engine and that you run your own branchline. Thomas: The very same. '''With the help of the Sudrian coal, Lady was soon steaming again. As Lady moved along, the rails became clear and golden, and beautiful shavings of gold fell behind her and gathered between the tracks. The Magic Railway was coming back to life!' Thomas followed Lady back through the buffers. With a roar, the two little engines burst onto the Island of Sodor. Annie: (behind Percy)'' Oh, Thomas. You're alright! Clarabel: (''behind Annie) Oh, thank Goodness you made it out safe! Edward: And it looks like you brought a friend with you. (the othe engines mutter in astonishment) Diesel 10: Ha, ha, the puffballs! And just look whoelse I found! Lady: (gasps) Diesel 10: Splodge! Get up here and destroy! Splatter: No, no, do it yourself! Dodge: Yeah, yeah, do it yourself! Splatter: We mean that! Dodge: Yeah, we mean that! Thomas: Run, Lady, quickly! And I'm going to help you! (both Thomas and Lady set off while Diesel 10 gives chase) Edward: Watch out for the viaduct, it's dangerous! Diesel 10 chased Lady, but Thomas raced between them. All three engines headed towards a dangerous old viaduct. ''' '''Lady crossed the old viaduct. Stones began to fall. As Thomas crossed the viaduct, more stones began to fall and a big gap appeared in the track. Thomas jumped the gap ''just ''in time. But Diesel 10 couldn't stop and he tumbled far below onto a barge filled with sludge. Lady was safe and now there would always be plenty of gold dust. ''' Gordon: You know, Thomas. Maybe I misjudged you. You really are a useful engine. The other engines: Hooray for Thomas and Lady! '''Lady was back and the Magic Railway would run once again. Thomas: You see? Little engines can do big things. (winks at the audience) The End. ''' '''Inspirations taken from "Diesel 10 Means Trouble", "Little Engines Can Do BIG Things", and ThomasEmilyFan's edit of "Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Cast: John Bellis '''as '''Thomas Keith Scott '''as '''Diesel 10 Michael Angelis '''as '''Percy, James, Harold and Splatter Rob Rackstraw 'as '''Henry, Gordon, Bertie '''and '''Dodge ' 'Colm Feore '''as '''Edward and Toby ' '''Shelley Elizabeth Skinner '''as '''Annie '''and '''Clarabel Britt Allcroft '''as '''Lady Category:Blog posts